


Weak

by Madame_Reject



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Candice is not in a good place, Gen, Mention of Domestic Violence, RP drabble, Set after DDT4, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Reject/pseuds/Madame_Reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candice feels so weak after losing her belt and it just brings her back to that girl she used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> I play Candice in a RP of Tumblr and I wrote this...so I thought it would be good to post on here too. Not factual in anyway but I'm really proud of this. Between me and the Chris Hero mun we played up on Candice's first storyline in PWG where she was abused until Chris saved her which turned into like a ride or die sibling relationship.

Losing is not a new feeling. She has lost belts, lost friends and lost herself more than once. It would never not hurt but it wasn’t new. Candice could handle losing. Though what she couldn’t handle his voice in her head laughing at her. Always fucking laughing at her. In the last week it had gotten so bad she could barely sleep. She has wrestled all over the world and went to war everytime but the one thing that brings her to her knees faster than anything is that mind still goes into that fucked up cycle of absolute self-hatred without a second thought. One minute she’ll be smiling and laughing but the next she would be almost ripping her hair out.

"You stupid bitch"

It’s been a long time since it has happened. She didn’t know what triggered it this time. It could be the talk she had with Chris about it all. It could be the fact her anxiety has been through the roof about wrestling or it could be the simple thing that she hasn’t been eating anything because of the past two reasons. Before her match she was doing well, the funk she was in the past week was gone. She was ready to wrestle and win. She wasn’t in her head. She was focused on the match and keeping their belts. But she couldn’t get it done.

"You were a loser before me and you are still a loser after me"

Adrian came all the way to California to watch her, Beth and Adam sent her such a beautiful gift and all of her friends told her that when she won they would celebrate. Hell she has been talking all week to Chris about the fact they were both going to be champs. Chris was one thing she didn’t want to think about right now. They have never fought this badly in such a long time but she wasn’t going to roll over and apologize just to mend things with big brother as much as it killed her to be fighting. She always did everything in her power to make sure Chris was happy. That how her life seemed too work, make everyone else happy and the fact she felt like a fucking head case would go away

"You left me for some blonde superman wannabe and now look where you are bitch."

It was four in the fucking morning and she was not in bed curled up with Adrian. Instead she locked herself in the bathroom just in one of Adrian’s tee-shirt, bruises already starting to bloom from the beating she suffered at the hands of Roddy. This wasn’t anything new either. This was a common scene years ago. He would be passed out after drinking and she would be in the bathroom shivering, her lip busted and pain radiating from between her legs. She was his property and he could always do what he wanted with his property. She felt so fucking weak, useless and just like she was worth nothing in the world.

"Remember R Kelly aint got nothing on me you bitch"

Tonight she was weak again. She couldn’t keep her belt and she couldn’t help Joey when Roddy attacked them. She couldn’t do this again. She needed to show everyone she was un-fucking-breakable. She needed to show Roderick, she needed to show the fans and she needed to show him. All Candice wanted was for that voice in her head to finally stop screaming at her. She either was going to walk out with that belt around her waist or she wouldn’t be walking out of the ring. This would fucking prove everyone. She wasn’t going to feel this fucking weak ever again.


End file.
